


Good Night

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Rey is a waitress at the Millenium Falcon, and happens to have a great singing voice. Ben has started a band, and he wants her to join it. So begins their journey, told through their texts as they go from awkward flirting and banter to the serious stuff.





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars or anything else I reference. This short (for me) story is inspired by a gif by sparklepoodles on Tumblr, a charged scene between them involving a door in the their way and both holding cell phones.
> 
> The idea came that it should be a series of angsty texts to one another, and so this eventual rock band AU came to be. 
> 
> This is another story coming from the ReyLo Fic Recs group on facebook for the Drabble Me This prompt for this week. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Unknown: Hey there. I finally got your number after hearing so much about you. 

 

Reybae: I have a black belt. I will rip you a new one if you come near me, or one of my bosses will. Consider that before texting me back without telling me who you are. Or just leave me alone.

 

Unknown: It's Kylo, your boss’s annoyingly pretty bad boy son. Don't worry; both have multiple times. They don't scare me. You just interest me since I hear so much about you.

 

Reybae: I'm not interested in you. Your dad is interested in you, but you choose to not accept him. Don't blame him. 

 

Kylo Ripped: This is why he likes you. You trust his word without ever asking the other side. You probably think of him like the father you never had. He would've disappointed you.

 

(After an extended period of time)

 

Reybae: So what if I do? He's amazing and funny. He cares. Even more about you, if you ever paid attention. Why are you even talking to me? You're only in town for one night between music gigs, right? Gonna go big with the Knights of Ren and all that.

 

Kylo Ripped: I'm glad I made an impression and that you listened to the conversation going on behind you. I wasn't sure since that Poe guy kept trying to distract you. He's not good enough for you.

 

Reybae: You met me all of four hours ago. I've known Poe for 6 months, since starting working at the Falcon for your dad. Poe's nice and has a steady job. For a nobody waitress, that's pretty good. 

 

Kylo Ripped: You've got a great voice, and are better with money than anyone else at that place. You could do better. Lots of nobodies become famous. You should come to my gig tomorrow night at Takodana. I'd let you sing with me. We complement each other; you and I both know it. Think about it.

 

Reybae: I need sleep. Good night.

 

Kylo Ripped: Good night. May all your dreams involve me shirtless. 

 

(A short time later)

 

Kylo Ren: I think she likes me and might come tomorrow.

 

Hux The Evil Ginger: Despite the fact that you knocked two drinks on her and insulted her by calling her a nobody? Well done, Ren. She must really like her job. Or want to have revenge on you by getting you close to the brink and then denying you the final payoff.

 

Kylo Ren: I'm glad you have such faith in me. She's the perfect addition to the group. You'll all see.

 

(The next night)

 

Kylo Ripped: Thanks for coming. We were pretty amazing together, right?

 

Reybae: I can't believe you got down on your knees at the end of the last song. 

 

Kylo Ripped: I was being serious. You should join us. You're perfect. 

 

Reybae: I'm not going to see you again for 3 months. I need money and a job; I'm staying here. Sorry but no. 

 

Kylo Ripped: What about after we come back and catch our break? A lot can change in 3 months. 

 

Reybae: If you somehow manage to do it, I'll consider it. Just keep me posted.

 

Kylo Ripped: I can do better than that. I'll be back. If you feel like you're not enough, you're wrong. But if it would make you feel better, talk to my uncle since he stops in. I bet he'd give you free voice lessons since you help so much at the Falcon.

 

Reybae: I'll consider it. Good night, and thanks for inviting me. I had fun.

 

Kylo Ripped: Anytime, sweetheart. Good night. You were in my dreams last night. Maybe we'll share again ;-)

 

Three Months Later:

 

Kylo My Boss’s Son: Guess who's coming to dinner?

 

Rey of Frustration: Should I get out the plastic silverware now?

 

Kylo My Boss’s Son: Oh yes. I've got a microphone with your name on it. I'm taking you with me.

 

Rey of Frustration: I really don't think this is a good idea. What if this messes up what we have? 

 

Kylo My Boss’s Son: You mean our series of sarcastic texts criticizing each other's job choices and wanting the other with us for very different reasons? Yes, wouldn't want to stop that. 

 

Rey of Frustration: I just really like it here, and you'd be welcome here, too. I do like you, but it's…… awkward.

 

Kylo My Boss’s Son: That's why you should come on the road for us as we record our first album. We'll connect better and not have to worry about the awkwardness. Think about it. 

 

Rey of Frustration: Ok. When are you coming? 

 

Kylo My Boss’s Son: Look behind you ;-) Where is that black belt training now?

 

Rey of Frustration: You suck. Payback is coming.

 

Kylo My Boss’s Son: I'm ready, sweetheart. Kiss me, and you can do whatever you want to me. Promise.

 

(Later that night)

 

Kylo Ren: So what made you change your mind and come with me? My looks? Those kisses?

 

My Dark Empress: Definitely getting the opportunity to punch you in the nose the next time you act like a creepy jerk, or just like a possessive guy, or just in general. It felt pretty good.

 

Kylo Ren: Poe had it coming. His face will survive.

 

My Dark Empress: Just like yours will, pretty boy. Also, did you seriously write a song about me?

 

Kylo Ren: Yes, I started writing it a week after we started texting. You've become my muse. On stage, you're going to be my empress as we rule the music world. My Dark Empress. 

 

My Dark Empress: Consider yourself punched in the nose. Good night. I'm dreaming about your broken nose.

 

Kylo Ren: As long as it is touching you in some non-violent fashion, I don't mind at all. Good night.

 

Six Months Later:

 

Ben: Open this door! 

 

Rey: I can't keep this up with you anymore. Or the band. I'm sorry. I'm worn out and fed up with this lifestyle.

 

Ben: We've been talking about this. We just were, before you bolted. Again.

 

Rey: We were making out, and you brought up where and when the tour would be happening. Your sense of timing sucks. 

 

Ben: You're much more responsive to me then. What can I say? You shut me down every other time. You never hear me out.

 

(After a few minutes)

 

Ben: You just shut me out, like you're doing right now. 

 

Rey: What do you expect?! I don't like the direction this band is going with Snoke. You know how I feel about him. He gives me the creeps. And he insists on all this time away on tour when it's unnecessary. I'd rather go back to my old life.

 

Ben: What about us? 

 

Rey: Come with me. Let's get out of it together. You're better off without Snoke. He's holding you back. He puts so much pressure on you that you can't write, and then he gives you too much to do that we never get time together.

 

Ben: Let's talk to him tomorrow about this, alright? He's always been reasonable with me. 

 

Rey: Ok, but there's still a good chance I'm leaving tomorrow. I'd rather you were with me. Good night.

 

Ben: Good night.

 

(The next night)

 

My Fiery Rey: You packed yet?

 

Ben: Almost. I wish I had realized that he wanted to separate us sooner. He's disgusting. 

 

My Fiery Rey: I always got creeper vibes from him. Now I know why. Kicking him was super satisfying. 

 

Ben: But did you have to kick him there? 

 

My Fiery Rey: Yes. You bloodied him up. You hardly have room to talk. 

 

Ben: He made a move on my girlfriend. What else do you expect from your possessive boyfriend?

 

My Fiery Rey: I'm just glad you didn't kill him.

 

Ben: I wanted to. I still don't know what we're going to do. 

 

My Fiery Rey: We'll figure it out. We just need to get away from this. Take a few months to relax since we have money now. Write. I'll be your muse every night, assuming you come to the Falcon.

 

Ben: I'm thinking about it.

 

Three Months Later:

 

Ben: Our fans keep finding us. I'm really getting tired of you working at the Falcon. I know my family loves you, but I love you more. We need to move. Maybe consider doing more music. I got 2 albums worth of songs we could do.

 

Rey: This is how you choose to tell me that you love me for the first time?!

 

Rey: For the record, I love you, too. And I'm a little tired of being asked to sing as I serve stuff.

 

Ben: So you'll consider moving?

 

Rey: I'll follow you to the next galaxy if I have to in order to stay with you.

 

Ben: We may have to move there to get some alone time. I got ideas.

 

Rey: In other words, you already have a place picked out.

 

Ben: I'm going to give you the galaxy if you let me. This place will be perfect for us. Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! My headcanon for this couple is that they sass one another and compulsively say good night to each other each night when texting. 
> 
> Also, if you loved that rock band AU, you might enjoy The Missing Piece by AdamDriversWife.


End file.
